


PT 5

by SingingShadowFox



Series: EraserMic Fluff [5]
Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Childhood, Cute, Flashback, Gay, M/M, Sweet, Young Love, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingShadowFox/pseuds/SingingShadowFox
Summary: Saturday is a special day for these lovebirds, and on a walk they think back to when they confessed.





	PT 5

     It was Saturday. Hizashi sat up quickly. It was  _Saturday_. Hizashi adored Saturdays for many reasons, but one reason in particular roused him from his slumber.  
     Saturday was the one day of the week he had Shōta all to himself. No work, no show, no responsibilities; they long ago agreed that they wouldn't do hero work on Saturdays unless absolutely necessary.  
     This gave him an entire day to do whatever he wanted with Shōta.  
     Hizashi glanced down at Shōta's sleeping form. His gentle breathing was barely audible. Hizashi smiled to himself and crawled out of bed, heading as quietly as he could to the bathroom. He showered quickly and tiptoed to the kitchen, where he prepared a rather large breakfast.  
     The smell of food woke Shōta. He rose slowly, sluggishly, and squinted at the morning light coming in through the blinds. He blinked slowly, and crawled out of bed.  
     "'Morning," Shōta called out to Hizashi's turned back. Hizashi spun around.  
     "Good morning, sweetheart! How are you? Did you sleep well?" Hizashi's cheerful voice filled the room and wrapped itself around Shōta.  
     "I'm fine. I slept pretty well, actually. You?" Shōta mumbled as he let Hizashi hug him.   
      "I feel great!" Hizashi announced, tightening his grip on Shōta. "So, I was thinking we could go shopping today! Then maybe hang out at the park? What do you think, babe?"   
      "That sounds fine," Shōta answered, pulling away. "Let's eat."  
      The two ate together, chatting about anything and everything. Something about Hizashi incited Shōta to talk; being with him felt like he had a voice. Normally, one'd expect Hizashi's loudness to cover Shōta's silence like a tsunami. And yet, Hizashi's voice always left an island for Shōta. Around him, he felt completely comfortable talking for long periods of time.   
      They finished and cleaned up, their cat eyeing them lazily from her perch on the back of the couch. Hizashi whistled as they cleaned the dishes. As they finished, Shōta watched Hizashi carefully. Hizashi took notice as he put away the dishes.   
     "Hmm?" Hizashi asked, but was cut off with a kiss as Shōta pressed himself against Hizashi. "Mmm!?...mmm," Hizashi's surprise quickly turned to a moan of pleasure as Shōta tightened his grip on him. "Oh, Shōta~" Hizashi whined, his voice faltering as their lips parted. Hizashi pulled Shōta into another kiss, pushing him against the counter. They parted for a breath, then pressed together again. After a few minutes, the two separated.   
     "We should get going," Shōta mumbled.   
     "Right. Yeah. Let's do that," Hizashi replied, still a bit caught up in the moment. He coughed and adjusted his shirt's neckline. He was grinning, though.  
     The two got ready and left, Hizashi grasping Shōta's hand firmly. They walked around town, shopping at the occasional store. Every once in a while, Hizashi would point out an outfit in a store window and say how cute Shōta would look in them. Shōta just grunted in return.   
     Eventually, they arrived at the park. Technically, it was just a park. However, they always referred to it as " _the_  park", because it was a special park; it was splattered around their combined childhoods. For Shōta, it was the place he went to when he didn't want to go home. He often sat there alone after school. Then he found Hizashi there one day. At the time, Hizashi was just one of Shōta's classmates who, for whatever reason, kept trying to be Shōta's friend. When Hizashi realised Shōta always hung out there alone, he started to sit with him, chatting endlessly about trivial topics. The combined time spent together at school and at the park really jumpstarted their friendship. All in all, the park was an important part of their relationship.  
    That wasn't what made the park so special, however.   
    What was really special about the park was that this was where, as a kid, Hizashi confessed.   
    The two headed over to a small grassy hill in a corner of the park, and plopped down in the shade, their backs to the tree that grew there. Hizashi chuckled softly.   
    "Remember when I confessed to you, right on this very spot?"  
    "It was kind of hard to forget," Shōta replied in a teasing tone of voice, "You were so nervous you almost fell over." Hizashi sighed.   
    "You're not wrong. I wasn't always such a smooth talker," he shrugged with a smile on his face. "But, god, it was really awkward. Not exactly a perfect confession, though I doubt there is one."  
    "Yeah," Shōta chuckled, "It was cute, though."  
    "Aw, Eraser!" Hizashi swooned. "But yeah, not a smooth interaction. Your total lack of reaction didn't help much."  
    "I was thinking of what to say."  
     "Aw, did I make you speechless?" Hizashi grinned. "And when you finally spoke, what a wonderful thing to hear!" Shōta snorted, letting himself drift off in distant memories.   
 _"H-Hey, um, Shōta-kun, I, uh, wanted to tell you something," Hizashi mumbled, stumbling over the words._  
 _"Hmm?" Shōta replied, looking up from the book on his lap. His eyes met Hizashi's, who was standing in front of him. The eye contact sent Hizashi glancing away, a blush visible on his face._  
 _"I—I really, um," Hizashi started, "I really like you!"_  
 _"I know. We're friends, right?" Shōta's reply made Hizashi's mind race._ Oh god why can't he just understand this is so embarrassing and I'm freaking out and oh my god what if he doesn't feel the same way what if I ruin this forever oh god and I'm his only friend too I don't want to make him uncomfortable but he's just so cool and I have to say something because he's staring at me and oh gosh his eyes are really pretty _, he thought, his brain going too fast for punctuation. He took a breath._  
 _"No—well, yes, but...I don't mean that. What I'm trying to say is, um, is, uh," Hizashi faltered, staring mutely at Shōta, who sat patiently. "I, uh, I just...I think you're really cute!" Hizashi yelled, squeezing his eyes shut and preparing himself for Shōta's reply. After a minute passed, he opened his eyes slowly. Shōta was looking down with a blank look on his face. "Um, this is the part where you say what you think?" Hizashi whispered, a tight knot in his chest. He was terrified._  
 _Shōta looked Hizashi in the eye. He was blushing._  
 _"...Cute," Hizashi breathed, before he could stop himself. His hand slammed against his mouth and his blush deepened._  
 _"I," Shōta started, still thinking, "I like you, too."_  
 _Hizashi paused. He stood in silence, mouth agape. Shōta looked up at him, worried he said the wrong thing. Shōta's worried look snapped Hizashi back._  
 _"You—You do?" Shōta nodded. Hizashi broke out into a grin. "I'm so glad! I was really worried you didn't feel the same way!"_  
 _"...so what do we do now?" Shōta asked. Hizashi sat down beside him._  
 _"Um...I'm not really sure," Hizashi said, scratching the back of his head. "I guess we—," he blushed, then mumbled, "—kiss?" Shōta paused._  
 _"...o-okay," Shōta replied. Hizashi looked over at him. He leaned forward, nervous as ever. They kissed, then pulled away, cheeks red._  
    "I love you," Shōta said as he slipped back to the present. Hizashi smiled.   
    "I love you, too," Hizashi smiled, then leaned forward and kissed Shōta's forehead. Shōta sighed, and leaned against Hizashi's chest. The leaves above them left speckled shadows on their faces as Shōta melted onto Hizashi's lap in a manner so similar to a cat one would expect him to start purring. Hizashi ran a hand over Shōta's hair absentmindedly, enjoying the moment. They sat in silence, minds on the past.


End file.
